


Polaris

by Hojaverde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animals, Canon Related, Character Study, Childhood, Children, Education, Family, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Innocence, Loss of Innocence, Love, Original Character(s), Peacocks, Pets, Post-War, Soulmates, Survival, War, a cute Draco with a cute pet called Polaris
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hojaverde/pseuds/Hojaverde
Summary: Detrás de una barrera de magia antiquísima, Malfoy Manor se eleva poderosa. En sus jardines dignos de un rey muggle habita una bandada de pavos reales albinos. La mayor debilidad de un Draco de cuatro años.





	Polaris

**Author's Note:**

> Después de casi 10 años, recupero este fic para este perfil. Una especie de Polaris revisited XD
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste!

 

La primera vez que un pavo real atacó a Draco, Lucius lo crució hasta su muerte.

La segunda, habida cuenta de su valor y del exquisito sabor de su carne, contuvo sus letales instintos y se lo entregó a los elfos para la cena.

La tercera, después de ver cómo su vástago se acercaba sigiloso al ave, seguido por su elfina doméstica, y tiraba de sus plumas para conseguir verlas expandidas, Lucius tuvo que admitir que aquellos picotazos no eran más que un caso de defensa propia.

Por otro lado, Narcissa no hubiese consentido ni una sola baja más en su maravilloso plantel de pavos reales albinos, la mayor muestra de despilfarro de los dueños de Malfoy Manor. La más a la vista. Y suya, porque había sido un regalo de su prometido para dar un toque especial a la ceremonia de su boda, celebrada en uno de los jardines.

Así pues, Lucius prohibió terminantemente a Draco acercarse a los pavos. El respeto paterno duró una tarde y parte de la mañana siguiente. Antes de comer, el pequeño tenía cinco años, dos preciosos ojos grises y once dedos en sus delicadas manos. Porque cualquiera que hubiese visto su dedo índice, habría dicho que contaba por dos de los otros. Lucius no podía explicarse cómo había engendrado a alguien tan testarudo, que no aprendía que si algo hacía "pupa" convenía no volver a acercarse. Imperturbable, Draco sólo decía: _yo quiero alas bonitas. ¿Por qué no las abre? Yo quiero. Es mío, que las abra"._

Quiero, quiero, quiero.

Yo, yo, yo.

Mío, mío, mío.

La sonrisa de Lucius, oculta tras la copa de vino de la mirada de su esposa, se escurría por las comisuras de su boca. Quizá no lo estaba haciendo del todo mal como padre…

 

La barrera mágica fue la siguiente solución. Lucius vio una y otra vez a su hijo chocar contra esa pared invisible que no le dejaba avanzar más de dos metros hacia el interior de los jardines. Primero, la tocaba extrañado con la punta de sus dedos; después, le daba golpes que iban creciendo en intensidad, hasta lanzarse de cabeza a por ella, una vez que sabía que no le haría daño. La magia de Lucius le hacía rebotar como un colchón de plumas, impidiéndole el paso una y otra vez. Y eso que Draco inspeccionó todo su perímetro para ver si encontraba un hueco por el que escurrirse. Lucius volvió a sentirse orgulloso de su heredero.

Eso, hasta que llegaron los llantos y los berridos que, si bien tampoco rompieron su barrera mágica, estuvieron a punto de causar graves estragos en su cabeza. Draco lloraba a todas horas como si lo estuviesen matando.  _Yo sólo quiero a los paaaaaaavos, los paaaaaaavos..._ En brazos de su madre, en el regazo de su padre, encogido en una esquina del salón, intentó todo tipo de chantaje emocional para poder volver a maltratar a los pavos que Narcissa insistía no—podía—tocar. Si no fuese por ese último detalle, Lucius ya habría ido al jardín, le habría lanzado un petrificus a los malditos pavos y hubiese dejado que su hijo les sacase pluma a pluma hasta dejarlos calvos. Todo, con tal de que parase ese incesante gañido que le taladraba los oídos.

Aunque cuando cesó, fue aún peor. Draco apenas le hablaba y le miraba con sus pequeñas cejas rubias siempre fruncidas. Ya no buscaba sentarse en sus piernas ni irrumpía en su despacho como un ciclón, ignorando si su padre estaba ocupado o no, reclamando la atención que consideraba suya por derecho propio. Y lo que era peor, el pequeño tirano no estaba enfadado con Narcissa. Se prestaba a sus mimos y a sus abrazos aún con más devoción. Podía pasarse horas mientras su madre le acariciaba el pelo y le contaba historias de dragones, sus favoritas. Había establecido una especie de complicidad con ella que antes repartía entre los dos. Su madre le vestía y le peinaba todas las mañanas con su raya al lado bien hecha, pero él le despeinaba volando en escoba por el jardín. Su madre le enseñaba a leer, o le llevaba a comprar ropa a Madame Malkin, él se encargaba de perfeccionar su manejo de varita y de surtirle de chucherías. Su madre le acostaba para la siesta y él por las noches. De acuerdo, era un niño mimado; pero era mimado por ambos. Ahora ya no.

Parecía que el único culpable de que ya no tuviera sus añorados pavos era él, cuando había sido Narcissa la que se había negado a ver más picotazos en el cuerpo de su hijo y más pavos en el menú nocturno. Y la que le había obligado a colocar esa barrera, que sólo el legítimo señor de Malfoy Manor podría haber levantado. Sin embargo, ahora escurría el bulto como buena Slytherin.   _Cariño, tú mismo estás sufriendo lo que es perder su favor. ¿No sería muy cruel que me pidieras pasar por lo mismo?_ Lucius tuvo muy claro esos días por qué se había enamorado de ella.

Pero él también era Slytherin, y además, un Malfoy. No se rendiría sin más. Quedaban dos semanas para el sexto cumpleaños de Draco. Dos semanas para que su niño volviese a adorarle.

 

* * *

 

 

El sexto cumpleaños de Draco se mantuvo en el número uno de las fiestas de sangre pura por más de diez años. Lucius no escatimó en nada, ni tan siquiera en invitados. Todas las familias conocidas de sangre pura estaban allí, a excepción de los Weasley, quienes desde el "incidente" de uno de sus miembros con Agrippina Malfoy en el siglo XVII, habían sido declarados personas _non gratas_ en territorio Malfoy. De todas formas, había muchísimos niños. Narcissa se preguntó de dónde había sacado Lucius a tantos de edad similar a la de su hijo, cuando tampoco eran tantas las familias sangre pura en el mundo mágico británico. Le pareció escuchar vagamente la palabra multijugos mientras su marido se alejaba de ella a toda prisa, a comprobar que la barrera que rodeaba a los pavos, a modo de jaula, seguía en su sitio.

Draco estaba exultante. Su torre de regalos triplicaba su estatura. Estaba seguro de que le llevaría toda una tarde abrirlos. Pero de momento, se limitaba a apilarlos y a contemplarlos, envueltos en brillantes papeles de regalo y grandes lazos que se ataban y desataban, y cambiaban de color. La mirada de envidia que había teñido los ojos de Blaise, o las caras de asombro de Vince y Greg, bien habían valido el posponer la apertura. Las mesas llenas de comida, los juegos mágicos que había en cada esquina del jardín, el besito que Pansy le había dado en la mejilla poniéndose toda colorada y diciéndole _eres el mejor_ , alejaron de Draco el fantasma del pavo prohibido; y envuelto en su espontánea alegría se encontró abrazando la cintura de su padre y diciéndole _te quiero, papá_  antes de darse cuenta de su error y alejarse como si le quemase el impulsivo contacto. Se giró para marcharse a toda prisa, pero su padre se lo impidió, sujetándole del brazo.

— Iba a poner mi regalo en tu fabulosa torre, pero resultaba un poco peligroso.

A Draco le parecía imposible que pudiese recibir algo más que esa fiesta y los diez paquetes que conformaban la base de su torre y sabía que eran de sus padres. A su pesar, sintió curiosidad.

— Pero mamá ya me dio los regalos…

— Ah, pero éste es sólo mío, hijo. Es muy delicado, así que está encima de tu cama.

Draco se mordió el labio y miró hacia la ventana de su habitación, sin poder ocultar en su mirada las tremendas ganas que tenía de subir. Un estremecimiento de victoria recorrió a Lucius, sólo interrumpido por los gritos de aquellos dos muchachos que se habían erigido en seguidores y guardaespaldas de Draco, demasiado gordos para su propio bien, pero suficientemente fuertes para el de su hijo.

— ¡Draco! ¡Empieza la búsqueda de los jarvey! ¡Ven!

— ¿Has traído jarveys? — preguntó Draco. La sorpresa era evidente en su rostro. Hurones que hablaban era lo más de lo más para presumir delante de sus amigos durante los siguientes cinco siglos.

— Por supuesto. Todo es poco para el cumpleaños de mi niño.

En la luminosa sonrisa de Draco, Lucius supo que prácticamente había ganado. Y aún faltaba jugar su mejor carta.

Éste llegó cuando, después de tan gloriosa jornada, el cansancio se apoderó del vapuleado cuerpo de Draco y éste subió por fin con su madre a su habitación. Durante la cena no había parado de bostezar y restregarse los ojos, mientras su elfina trataba de que acabase la sopa. Era tal su sueño que por unos momentos había olvidado el misterioso regalo que le aguardaba entre los doseles de su cama, y con el que se encontró tras ponerse el pijama e ir a meterse entre las sábanas.

La caja era blanca, sin ningún adorno ni truco mágico. Simplemente despedía un tenue calor y tenía unos cuantos agujeritos en cada una de sus caras. Draco la miró por unos momentos, evaluando si su escaso atractivo superaba al posible peligro que tenía un objeto tan extraño. Fue su madre quien le animó a abrirlo.

— Tu padre lo dejó aquí esta mañana. Ni siquiera yo sé qué es. Ábrelo, cariño.

Draco obedeció y levantó con cuidado la tapa, para descubrir una bolita blanca y suave que se hinchaba y se deshinchaba al ritmo de lo que parecía ser su respiración.

— ¡Mami, es un bicho! ¡Míralo, míralo!

Narcisa se asomó a la caja para comprobar lo que había sospechado todo el día, que lo que había en esa cajita templada era nada más y nada menos que una cría de pavo albino.

— Draco, cariño… es un pavo. Papá te ha regalado un pavo.

— Pero, mami… — Draco lo miró con aprensión durante un momento, sopesando la nueva información — No es un pavo, no tiene plumas…

— Es muy pequeño aún, Draco — dijo Lucius que entraba en ese momento en la habitación — Tiene apenas días. Pedí que me lo enviaran en cuanto naciese, desde un país muggle llamado Pakistán. Pero cuando crezca será como los del jardín que tanto echabas de menos.

— ¡Hala! ¿De verdad?

— De verdad. Sólo que éste no te morderá porque se habrá criado contigo. Me han dicho que eso cuenta mucho para un pavo. Pero tienes que cuidarlo bien, Draco. ¿Crees que serás capaz? Es un regalo que conlleva una gran responsabilidad.

— ¡Lo cuidaré! ¡Lo cuidaré mucho, papá!

De un salto, Draco se había enganchado al cuello de su padre. Lucius llevaba mucho tiempo sin el favor de su hijo, así que Narcissa supo que no pensaba soltarlo en un buen rato. Con un elegante movimiento, se levantó, alisó las inexistentes arrugas del vestido y se dirigió hacia la puerta. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que los dos hombres de su vida volvían a estar de buenas.

— Acuéstalo tú, cariño. Así podrás ponerle al día sobre el cuidado de los pavos albinos.

 _Ese truco ya te funcionó una vez, querido_ decía su mirada, y Lucius captó el mensaje, esbozando una sonrisa.

— De acuerdo, querida.

 

* * *

 

 

Dos semanas enteras. Dos semanas con todos sus días, sus horas, sus minutos y sus malditos segundos, fueron las que pasó Lucius con cierto hechizo en la cabeza. ¿Por qué su hijo no había podido salir más normalito y pedir cosas sencillas? Quería pavo albino, pues pavo albino tenía. Se había empeñado en llamarle Polaris, pues Polaris se llamaría. Pero si el condenado animal tenía los ojos rojos y brillaban en la oscuridad, ¿qué podía hacer Lucius para calmar el miedo de Draco por las noches? TODOS los pavos albinos tenían esa particularidad. Si su pequeño hubiese dormido en el jardín una noche lo hubiese sabido, y probablemente ya no hubiese querido un pavo en toda su vida.

Pero ahora era demasiado tarde. Entender a Draco sin Polaris era ya imposible. Allá donde los pasos de su hijo se oían, iban detrás unas pequeñas y diminutas pisadas. Era hasta gracioso ver caminar a ese pequeño animalito blanco siguiendo a Draco con absoluta devoción por toda la casa. Comía de su mano, se acurrucaba en su regazo, y se hacía un ovillo al pie de su cama cuando el niño se acostaba. El problema era que Draco no lo quería de noche junto a él hasta que sus ojos no fuesen más bonitos. Y en eso trabajaba Lucius con todas sus neuronas.

Ningún glamour duraba toda la noche en un pavo. No había posibilidad de pociones que funcionasen en un bicho (ya lo había consultado con Severus) y tampoco le apetecía hechizar a su hijo para que viese lo que realmente no existía. Además, Polaris ya estaba bajo la influencia de un hechizo que anulaba a todos los otros. Lucius pensaba mantenerlo pequeño y adorable, mientras su hijo no creciese lo suficiente para defenderse de sus posibles picotazos. Nadie le garantizaba a Lucius, por mucho cuento que le hubiesen soltado sobre la importancia de una crianza juntos, que todos esos pavos albinos no eran unos potenciales asesinos. Así que Polaris no crecía y seguía mirando con sus ojos rojos.

Y así fue hasta que los berridos y los lloros de Draco en mitad de la noche, no siempre oportunos, alteraron su tensión, su vida sexual y su sueño, y le llevaron a consultar todos los tomos de transfiguraciones de la biblioteca de Malfoy Manor, exactamente cuatrocientos treinta y cuatro. Dos semanas después, conseguía transfigurar los ojos de Polaris del rojo al gris plata de su hijo, con un hechizo cuyo descubrimiento le propició la primera cana a su melena rubia. Una que extrajo con inicios de depresión, sin dejar prueba alguna del delito.

 

* * *

 

 

El cinco de junio de 1990, en el décimo cumpleaños de su hijo, Lucius retiró el hechizo y Polaris mostró al mundo su precioso abanico de plumas blancas. Pero crecer no cambió sus hábitos. Draco estaba entusiasmado. Su pavo seguía yendo detrás de él como un perrito amaestrado y siendo tan mimoso como antes. Si bien a los chicos les parecía una horterada de mascota, a las chicas las cautivaba en menos dos segundos. Draco era el rey indiscutible de la fiesta. Ese año, el beso que Pansy le dio rozó la comisura de sus labios.

Dos meses después, Draco sintió la primera de las muchas veces que en años futuros desearía matar a Dumbledore. El viejo carcamal le había denegado su petición de llevar a Polaris de mascota a Hogwarts, alegando que era un animal demasiado extraño y sin ningún componente estrictamente mágico. Draco quemó la carta, pataleó y lloró. Después, se refugió en el odio por el imbécil de barba blanca que iba a ser su director. Y finalmente, notificó a Hogwarts que su mascota sería un halcón. Cuando vio al estúpido sapo de Neville escapándose escaleras abajo, irradiando su "exquisito" componente mágico, supo que ser Slytherin en ese colegio no iba a ser nada fácil.

A partir de ahí, vio a Polaris todas las vacaciones, y no se separó de él cada verano. Hasta aquel verano.

 

* * *

 

 

Volver a Malfoy Manor tras fracasar en su misión de Hogwarts había sido duro por múltiples razones. Probablemente la pérdida de Polaris era una de las más idiotas, sin embargo a Draco le dolió casi tanto como las torturas diarias y todas las humillaciones. Estaba muerto de miedo, había visto cosas terribles que deberían haberle preparado para cualquier horror que Voldemort se inventase, pero cada vez que oía a un pavo agonizar bajo las desquiciadas sesiones de su tía Bellatrix, no podía evitar vaciar el estómago. Fueron muchas las veces en que rehusó comer o cenar porque sabía perfectamente que era pavo lo que se había cocinado. Sus padres le aseguraron una y otra vez que habían soltado a Polaris antes de que Voldemort llegase a la mansión, pero él estaba seguro de que sólo lo decían para tranquilizarle. A los seis meses de convivir con semejante monstruo, el recuerdo de su mascota se diluyó en la incesante sangre derramada, en el vestido ajado de su madre, las sombras bajo los ojos de su padre y en el temblor de sus manos, que dudaba que alguna vez pudiese abandonarle.

La guerra terminó cinco meses más tarde. Malfoy Manor fue requisada por el Ministerio hasta nueva orden y todas sus posesiones confiscadas. En la lista de estas últimas figuraban joyas, muebles, libros, vajillas, cuberterías, mantelerías… tres elfos domésticos y cuatro pavos "afectados por extraños hechizos". Dos años después, tras graduarse en Durmstrang, Draco recuperó lo que era suyo.

O casi.

Con Lucius cumpliendo una condena de cinco años, Draco y Narcissa, absuelta por colaboración con el héroe nacional, intentaron devolverle a Malfoy Manor su antiguo esplendor. Ignorando la cantidad de cosas que faltaban, los estropicios hechos por los aurores y el polvo acumulado tras tanto tiempo, consiguieron comprar dos elfos domésticos a la antigua usanza en el extranjero, no esa clase de trabajadores liberados que había creado Granger, y empezaron a arreglarlo todo. Quizá no tenía la pompa de antes, pero la mansión volvió a ser un hogar en menos tiempo de lo esperado.

Fue Astoria, la hermana de Daphne, la que comentó en una visita de los Greengrass que algunas de las posesiones de los mortífagos se vendían impunemente en el Callejón Diagón, para satisfacción de vengativos que las compraban para destruirlas o de curiosos movidos únicamente por el morbo. El instinto familiar de Draco saltó en su pecho, dispuesto a recuperar toda posesión de los Malfoy antes de que cayese en manos equivocadas, y ya no pudo acallarlo hasta que decidió ir él mismo a salvar cuanto pudiese. Astoria se ofreció enseguida a acompañarle, alegando que una mujer cogida de su brazo suavizaría un poco su indeseada presencia en un sitio público, algo que Draco y Narcissa habían evitado muy bien hasta la fecha.

Dos días después, Draco y Astoria paseaban por las calles del Callejón Diagon como una joven pareja poco interesada en algo más que en su amor y el sol de una mañana de verano. La realidad poco tenía que ver con eso. Draco observaba con ojo avizor cada puesto, esperando encontrar objetos conocidos, y Astoria prestaba la misma atención a la gente con la que se cruzaban, atenta a cualquier indicio de posible agresión, con un traslador colgado al cuello que, activado, les llevaría de inmediato al salón principal de Malfoy Manor.

No hubo necesidad de usarlo. Draco se hizo con varias joyas de su madre, un par de sillones y algunos cuadros, pagando el triple de su valor, tragando bilis por tener que comprar lo que era suyo y esquivando los velados insultos de los mercaderes que le estafaban. A su lado, Astoria se había convertido en un bastión imperturbable. No perdía en ningún momento la sonrisa encantadora con la que había salido de casa, y acariciaba su antebrazo o su mano cuando notaba que él estaba a punto de perder los nervios y de ganarse una celda al lado de la de su padre. Encogía cada objeto con evidente mimo y lo guardaba en el pequeño bolso que colgaba de su muñeca, animándole a seguir buscando. A los diez minutos de verse entre magos hostiles, Draco no sabía qué habría hecho sin ella.

A mediodía, habían llegado al final. Draco estaba satisfecho. Había encontrado más de lo esperado, aunque el desembolso de galeones era también considerable. Sin embargo, sus cámaras de Gringotts, si no tan boyantes como antes de la guerra, seguían albergando una fortuna más que considerable. Más de la que ninguno de esos magos que le juzgaban podría tener jamás. Con esa complacencia, invitó a Astoria a volver a casa, justo antes de oír los gritos de un mago vulgar y escandaloso, que anunciaba poseer "animales malditos por el mismo Ya-Sabes-Quién". Eso en ningún caso habría llamado la atención de Draco, pero sí lo que escuchó dos segundos después: "animales que, ante la maldad extrema, habían perdido el color". En menos de tres segundos, él y Astoria estaban allí.

Como esperaban, la mayoría de animales eran extrañas especies exóticas encontradas en casas de mortífagos, que podían ser más o menos feas, pero que no debían su aspecto a maldiciones de magos tenebrosos. Draco paseó la mirada por las cajas, aferrándose a la ingenua esperanza de encontrar entre ellas a alguno de sus pavos. Sabía que era inútil. Sólo habían sobrevivido cuatro y sus ojos rojos los habían condenado. Los aurores habían afirmado con un desconocimiento y una idiotez pasmosos, que la magia de Voldemort había poseído sus cuerpos y eran potencialmente peligrosos.

Voldemort poseyendo a un pavo. Era histriónico.

Fue Astoria la que preguntó con voz amable cuál era el animal que había perdido el color ante la maldad extrema. El tosco mago le señaló una caja oculta tras su mostrador.

— Está ahí atrás. La gente prefiere no verlo por superstición.

— ¿Podría verlo, caballero?

Con una mirada furiosa que intentaba fundir el hielo en los ojos de Draco, el hombre resopló y subió la caja, probablemente ablandado por la calidez que mostraban los de Astoria. En cuanto vio su contenido, Draco creyó perder la respiración.

Allí, encogido sobre sí mismo, sucio y en un deplorable estado, dormitaba un pavo albino. Un pavo albino que no podía ser de nadie más que de los Malfoy. Antes de que Draco pudiese reaccionar, Astoria ya estaba metiendo las manos en la caja, tomando al pavo en sus brazos.

— Si fuera usted, no lo cogería señora. Está realmente maldito — le dijo el mercader.

— Y si yo fuera usted, me callaría. Y vendería este pavo de inmediato, antes de que maldiga la venta del día — contestó Astoria.

El olor del pavo al salir de la caja era realmente desagradable. Pero Astoria no se arredó y le acaricio el pelaje del cuello. Los ojos del ave se abrieron lastimeramente, sorprendidos ante el inusual y gentil contacto. Eran grises. El pavo al que Astoria mimaba sin ningún remilgo era Polaris. Era su pavo.

Cuando ella lo puso en sus brazos, Polaris también le reconoció. El amago de estirar sus plumas fue más que suficiente para demostrárselo. Y la forma en que rozó con el pico su mano en busca de comida, le encogió el corazón. Draco lo abrazó fuerte y se prometió mimarle por todo lo que había sufrido durante esos meses.

— Qué bonitos debieron ser vuestros jardines si estaban llenos de estos pavos, Draco — dijo Astoria — Qué suerte que al menos uno se haya salvado. Es precioso. Sólo necesita un poco de agua y mucho cariño. ¿Nos lo llevamos, verdad?

Draco apenas pudo sacar sus galeones. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Astoria y supo que estaba pasando. Que ahí, justo en ese mismo momento, nacía algo muy parecido a lo que su padre había sentido cuando le regaló los pavos albinos a Narcisa. Supo que sería un estúpido si dejase escapar a esa mujer tan maravillosa. Astoria, que sabía apreciar la belleza por encima de hedores, decadencia y suciedad. Que no se asustaba ante lo distinto. Que sonreía a Polaris como si fuera la criatura más bonita del universo. Porque realmente lo era, al menos para Draco.

Supo que la había encontrado.

— Sí, Astoria. Nos lo llevamos.

 

FIN


End file.
